Liberty Rock Radio
Liberty Rock Radio is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV and Episodes from Liberty City hosted by Iggy Pop. Each stand-alone game has an exclusive tracklist, but downloading The Lost and Damned for Grand Theft Auto IV updates the station with all songs. Tracklist Exclusive for Grand Theft Auto IV Genres: classic rock, pop rock, alternative rock, metal * The Smashing Pumpkins - "1979" (1995) * Steve Marriott's Scrubbers - "Cocaine" (1996) * Godley & Creme - "Cry" (1985) * The Sisters of Mercy - "Dominion" (1987) * Stevie Nicks - "Edge of Seventeen" (1981) * Electric Light Orchestra - "Evil Woman" (1975) * David Bowie - "Fascination" (1975) * Q Lazzarus - "Goodbye Horses" (1988) * Black Sabbath - "Heaven and Hell" (1980) * Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - "Her Strut" (1980) * The Stooges - "I Wanna Be Your Dog" (1969) * Thin Lizzy - "Jailbreak" (1976) * Genesis - "Mama" (1983) * Hello - "New York Groove" (1975) * Queen - "One Vision" (1985) * The Black Crowes - "Remedy" (1992) * Joe Walsh - "Rocky Mountain Way" (1973) * The Who - "The Seeker" (1970) * Elton John - "Street Kids" (1975) * Heart - "Straight On" (1978) * ZZ Top - "Thug" (1983) * R.E.M. - "Turn You Inside-Out" (1988) Exclusive for The Lost and Damned Genres: classic rock, metal * Nazareth - "Hair of the Dog" (1975) * Styx - "Renegade" (1978) * Rod Stewart - "Every Picture Tells a Story" (1971) * Lynyrd Skynyrd - "Saturday Night Special" (1975) * The James Gang - "Funk #49" (1970) * The Edgar Winter Group - "Free Ride" (1972) * Aerosmith - "Lord of the Thighs" (1974) * Deep Purple - "Highway Star" (1972) * AC/DC - "Touch Too Much" (1979) * Foghat - "Drivin' Wheel" (1976) * The Doors - "Five to One" (1968) * Alice Cooper - "Go to Hell" (1976) * Jefferson Starship - "Jane" (1979) * Iron Maiden - "Run to the Hills" (1982) * Mötley Crüe - "Wild Side" (1987) * Saxon - "Wheels of Steel" (1980) * The Doobie Brothers - "China Grove" (1973) * Bon Jovi - "Wanted Dead or Alive" (1986) Deleted songs Upon inspection of GTA IV's and The Lost and Damned's "american.gxt", the following songs are found, which suggests they were due to appear in the game but did not make it to the final version. * The Rolling Stones - "Fingerprint File" (1974) * The Rolling Stones - "Under My Thumb" (1966) * Elvis Costello - "Radio Radio" (1978) * Steppenwolf - "Ride With Me" (1971) * Tubeway Army - "Bombers" (1978) * Nazareth - "Changin' Times" (1975) * Black Oak Arkansas - "Hot and Nasty" (1971) * Breakwater - "Release the Beast" (1980) * New York Dolls - "Private World" (1973) * The Doobie Brothers - "Long Train Runnin'" (1973) * Warren Zevon - "Lawyers, Guns and Money" (1978) * Python Lee Jackson feat. Rod Stewart - "In a Broken Dream" (1970) * Rare Earth - "(I Know) I'm Losing You" (1970) * Robin Trower - "Day of the Eagle" (1974) * Billy Squier - "The Stroke" (1981) * Ted Nugent - "Hey Baby" (1975) * The Cult - "Born to Be Wild" (1987) * Love and Rockets - "Motorcycle" (1989) * Motörhead - "Ace of Spades" (1980) * Iron Maiden - "The Trooper" (1983) * Mötley Crüe - "Kickstart My Heart" (1989) * Judas Priest - "Breaking the Law" (1980) * Lou Reed - "Vicious" (1972) Gallery LRRad.png|Advertisement PrettyBoy-TLAD.jpg LRR-GTACW-Billboard.jpg|Liberty Rock Radio billboard in GTA Chinatown Wars. Videos Full soundtrack: Trivia *This is the favorite radio station of Patrick McReary, Phil Bell and Johnny Klebitz, and second favourite radio station of Niko Bellic. *This is the default station on the The Lost MC member's bikes. *Three of the songs from the Lost and Damned soundtrack play during the game's end credits: "Every Picture Tells a Story" by Rod Stewart, "Touch Too Much" by AC/DC and "China Grove" by the Doobie Brothers. *During the first mission of the Lost and Damned, Clean and Serene, "Highway Star" by Deep Purple will automatically play when the player picks Billy Grey up from rehab. *One of the station's stingers contains the opening few seconds of "Dead in Hollywood" by the Murderdolls. Other stingers contain the opening riff of "I Don't Wanna Be Me" by Type O Negative and the bass riff of "No Way" by Korn. *"Cry" by Godley & Creme is featured in the PC trailer for Grand Theft Auto IV. *The station plays at the Broker Safehouse, some Burger Shots and Cluckin' Bells, at Memory Lanes, and at Pretty Boy's garage. *In-game, "I Wanna Be Your Dog" by The Stooges is incorrectly credited solely to Iggy Pop. *Liberty Rock Radio ads can be seen in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, most notably in the manual booklet, despite the fact that the station does not appear in the game. *A French preview indicated that approximately three songs by The Rolling Stones would be used on Liberty Rock Radio. However, only two tracks are present in the american.gxt file. See Also *Emotion 98.3 - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Vice City Stories which plays rock ballads. *Flash FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Vice City Stories which plays other songs by Genesis and the Electric Light Orchestra. *V-Rock - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Vice City Stories which plays metal, as well as other songs by Mötley Crüe and Iron Maiden. *K-DST - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas which plays classic rock. *Los Santos Rock Radio - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto V which plays classic rock. Navigation de:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 es:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 fr:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 nl:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA IV Category:Radio Stations in GTA Episodes From Liberty City Category:Classic Rock Stations